


Rape

by 709394



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Rape
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 07:37:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2613680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/709394/pseuds/709394
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the title</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rape

**Author's Note:**

> 凌晨刚发文早上八点就说对角线被黑掉了，现在还没恢复过来……所以发这边好了。原名叫“QJ”，懂的都懂→_→

　　“克拉克——？！”  
　　布鲁斯可没想到连招呼都没打完，一阵风一样飞进来的克拉克会直接把他连人带椅掀翻在地。空旷的蝙蝠洞里，他被摔在地上，愕然地看着他上方的克拉克。那一身红蓝色的制服好端端地呆在克拉克身上，但是那个表情是布鲁斯从没见过的笃定和邪气。  
　　“布鲁斯，啊，布鲁斯。”克拉克用奇怪的语调叨念着，降落到他的正上方不到二十厘米的地方，抓住布鲁斯的肩膀，嗅他的肩窝，“我有没有说过你的味道很诱人？”  
　　“你他妈在干什么？”布鲁斯质问，伸手推开他的脑袋。这个距离过于亲密了，让他不由自主起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。  
　　“我在想上你的滋味会有多好。”  
　　布鲁斯脑子里警铃大作，一个弯身就想从这个落于下风的位置脱离出去，手摸上了腰带上装着氪石的那一格。然而他并没有成功，克拉克抓住了他的手同时扯断了他的腰带，远远砸在了蝙蝠洞另一边的墙上。  
　　“坏猫咪。”克拉克掀掉了他的面具，在他耳边轻声说，接着含住了他的耳朵。布鲁斯向后躲，但是一只强壮的手环住了他的腰，紧紧地把他禁锢在紧贴着克拉克腹部的位置。“你知道怎样的牡蛎最好吃吗？”耳语与粘腻的水声混在一起，让人奇怪的难受，“要费很大力劲才能剥开外壳的。”  
　　克拉克不再抓着布鲁斯的手，转而扯掉了碍事的披风，在他后背凹陷的脊柱上徘徊。布鲁斯打了个冷战。  
　　“醒醒，克拉克。你不想这么做的。有东西影响了你。你见过卢瑟还是毒藤？或者你见过什么颜色的石——”  
　　他的嘴巴被占据了，彻彻底底地。一根柔软又坚韧的舌头在他的嘴里毫无目的地乱转，扫过舌根扫过牙龈，缠绕他的舌头甚至想伸进他的喉咙里。他用力地咬下去但是一点效果都没有，还被那条舌头卡在臼齿上，顶得合不拢嘴。窒息让他头晕目眩，等那条舌头撤走的时候布鲁斯终于得以汲取氧气，逼出的泪水模糊了他的眼睛。  
　　克拉克他盘坐在地上，夹着布鲁斯的腰把他转过来，放在自己身上，浑厚饱满的屁股缝隔着制服夹着他束缚着的勃起。克拉克叹息了一声，在布鲁斯扭动因窒息脱力尚未恢复的身体试图离开时扳住了他的腰，紧紧地压在自己身上。  
　　“你到底怎么了！”布鲁斯大声质问，“你并不真的想这样做，克拉克！”  
　　“不，我想。”克拉克回答，温热的气息喷在布鲁斯的后颈上，空余的右手罩住了布鲁斯的下体，不轻不重地揉动起来。  
　　没有任何一个男人能承受这样的动作而保持冷静。布鲁斯被前后夹击，飞快地有了反应。克拉克得意的笑声让他脸上染上红晕。  
　　“你很享受这个。”  
　　“所有生理正常的男人都会产生反应，童子军先生。”布鲁斯靠在他怀里，强忍着喘息的冲动，“如果你还清醒，你会注意到你正在强奸。”  
　　“强奸很好。”  
　　“强奸是错的。”  
　　“所有错的事情都感觉这么好？我不认同。”克拉克停止了揉动，拉下了布鲁斯的裤子，毫不在意他的力道会毁掉它，然后握住了指向天空的勃起，前后滑动。“跟卢瑟做朋友感觉一点都不好。”  
　　“你现在不正常。你会后悔你今天所做的事。”布鲁斯指出。但是他无法抗争克拉克的力量，无法从这样的处境中脱离开来，于是他拉过手边的披风一角，盖在自己裸露的下体上，以让自己看起来好一点。  
　　克拉克的手停了一秒钟，又重新滑动。“我不这么认为。你勃起了，你感觉到快乐，我为此感到高兴。为什么我要后悔？”  
　　“因为这——呃——不合常理，克拉克。你得停下来。我们并没有——啊哈——”他忍不住自己的喘息了，因为克拉克的动作越来越快，也加重了力度，“这样的——！停下——别——呃哈！”  
　　克拉克奇妙地停了下来，就在布鲁斯觉得自己快要到达顶峰的时候。  
　　“操你妈的卡尔·艾尔！”布鲁斯大吼，一股强烈的挫败要把他逼疯。下一刻他被推揉跪趴在地，膝盖支撑着身体，腰仍在克拉克的掌控之中。蝙蝠洞冰凉的空气扫过他裸露的皮肤，把脑子里的混乱搅得更厉害，一小部分的他知道将要发生什么，另一小部分的他还没准备好怎样处理这件事。  
　　干燥、温热的手指闯进了布鲁斯从未被探索过的地方。强烈的荒谬感刺激着他，让他浑身战栗，没有射精的阴茎更硬了一分。  
　　“克拉克，现在停止还来得及。”布鲁斯不抱希望地说，换来了更深入的侵占。非常具有目的性地，克拉克的手指停在了体内某个点上。  
　　“是这里了。”克拉克说着，用力按了下去。  
　　布鲁斯几乎瞬间就觉得全身脱力，一阵从未体会过的麻痒和渴求电流一般爬满他的每一条神经每一个细胞。他不知道自己有没有尖叫出来，但他确定自己的膝盖和手掌几乎支撑不住自己的体重。  
　　克拉克在笑。志得意满地。“我告诉过你滋味很好的。”  
　　布鲁斯喘着气，冷汗渗透后背，突然意识到这错得那么离谱。他开始挣扎着想逃出这个被阴影覆盖的地方，用尽全身力气掰开腰间环着的手，抓过披风盖住下身，狼狈地爬开，可他绝望地意识到自己不可能真的能从超人手下逃走，尤其现在身上连一个能克制超人的小道具都没有。  
　　他被克拉克抓住了脚踝，粗暴地扯了回去，人工织物痛苦地摩擦着并不光滑的地板。他徒劳地抓着用来挡住下体的披风，身上的制服却瞬间就被克拉克撕了个精光。  
　　炙热的温度贴在布鲁斯赤裸的皮肤上，烧炙他的灵魂。克拉克只稍稍用力就控制住了他的上身，无论他怎么用力都挣脱不开那双固定在他胸侧的手，火热的舌头在他的胸前来回游荡，留下一个个吻痕。  
　　“不要这样，克拉克……”他绝望地说着，胸膛剧烈起伏，“你会后悔的，你一定会……清醒过来，卡尔，求你了……”  
　　克拉克却像听不到他的话一样，用力舔舐他的乳头，吸吮，轻轻叼住提起来，松开，再重复。布鲁斯的呼吸停滞了，接着断断续续地，花了一点时间才重新找回节奏。  
　　“你喜欢这样，布鲁斯，我能分辨到你的身体发出的信号。”沿着他的胸腹，克拉克一路亲吻，到那片浓密的黑色毛发根部，“为什么不坦诚呢？”  
　　“这是……错的……”布鲁斯挣扎着说，在克拉克吞下他的阴茎时失声尖叫。不知道是口交本身还是口交的人是谁更加刺激，即使再不愿意，布鲁斯还是很快就射在了克拉克嘴里。  
　　一切似乎都没了反抗的意义。克拉克抓住他的大腿，掰到了他几乎折叠起来的角度，之前仅仅进入过短暂时间的入口毫无遮掩地展示在克拉克面前。布鲁斯不再挣扎或者反对，只是别过头不愿看着他，双手安静地放在身侧的地板上。  
　　克拉克把手指放在了布鲁斯嘴边。布鲁斯看了他一会儿，张开了嘴。  
　　“快点完事。”  
　　克拉克权当没听到。他仔仔细细地盯着布鲁斯的表情，两枚手指肆意地玩弄布鲁斯的舌头和牙齿，直到布鲁斯脸上重新布满红晕，不满地皱眉，才乖巧地结束这一场短暂的游戏。  
　　一根手指，两根手指，三根手指。克拉克没再故意按压那一个令布鲁斯警惕万分的点，缓慢温柔地扩张着那个并不为性交而准备的入口。确定环状肌肉得到足够的扩张之后，克拉克拉下自己的裤头（是的，他的衣服还整齐地穿着），托起布鲁斯的臀部，把过人的性器送进温暖的肉体里。  
　　布鲁斯闷哼着扬起了头，露出苍白的咽喉。克拉克很想亲吻那个位置，但是现在这个体位并不合适。转而，他缓慢地抽出性器，再送进更深的内里。很快，他就找到了合适的节奏，每一次都蹭过前列腺的位置，一点一点地把布鲁斯逼上高潮，这过程中甚至都没有碰过布鲁斯的阴茎。  
　　可克拉克离满足还很远。他抱起布鲁斯，让那双绞过不少罪犯的有力大腿圈在自己的腰间，拖着他的臀部上下动作，让布鲁斯只能抱紧他的脖子不停叫喊。在布鲁斯第五次高潮之后，跪趴在操作台上的布鲁斯哭喊起来，再也顾不得什么速战速决什么应付当下。他大腿无力浑身发软，全靠腰间的手固定，哭着求克拉克停止可屁股却加倍地绞紧体内的凶器。  
　　布鲁斯彻底忘记了什么是对什么是错，忘记了克拉克的不正常，痛苦疲倦地压榨着最后一点欲望，嘴里吞吃着沾满自己精液的外星阴茎，屁股里塞满了手指，觉得下一秒自己就要倒在地上就此被干死过去。最终克拉克到达高潮，深深地插入他的喉咙把精液全数灌进他的胃里时，他终于能晕厥过去。  
　　END

**Author's Note:**

> 梗来自“好无聊啊好想看老爷被强奸”。写得有点烂中间还画风突变呃……这么一来要弄成HE感觉太难了所以就这样吧啦啦啦


End file.
